Rumbo a la carretera
by LunnaHaruno
Summary: -por favor sasuke-kun baja la velocidad- que?tienes miedo? mal summary , lo se ,sacada de un video que me sugirio ver una amiga.!OneShot


Bueno emm se me ocurrio escrivir esta historia ya que en clases de historia una amiga me sugirio ver un video muy tragico que incluso me puse a llorar cuando lo vi , pero en fin..

mejor me pongo a escribir.!!!

* * *

Se encontrava una joben pelirosa peinando su sedoso cabello , le llegaba asta la mitad de la espalda , vestia un pantalon q le llegaba unos 5 dedos sobre las rodillas color negro y una polera de tirantes fuccia se veia hermosa, se termino de arreglar el cabello y poner maquillaje y salio a la calle , ya que a unas cuadras de su casa avia una pequeña plaza donde quedo de juntarse con su novio..ho como lo amaba , si alguien sabia de amor , era ella, el era su rason de existir , si el no estubiera , ella no seria nada en este mundo , ella tenia 16 y el 18 , se conocieron en la secundaria cuando ella tenia 14 y el 16 , ahun que le costo mucho asercarse a el ya que muchas chicas lo acosaban cada dia , cada hora, cada minuto y segundo de su vida , pero cuando logro ser amiga de el supo que el era realmente el hombre de su vida, cuando el le pidio ser su novia casi se desmalla de la emocio. Mientras iba recordando todo esto en la calle rumbo a la plaza escucho que alguien la llamaba.....

¿?: Sakuraaaa......

....

¿?:Sakuraa......

Sakura:-salio de su trance y giro la cabeza para ver quien la llamaba y lo que vio la sorprendio-

¿?:Te gusta?

Sakura:Sa...Sasuke-kun , pero que significa esto.

Sasuke: que asi es como saludas a tu novio??-ella se acerca para darle un beso en los labios a la persona que adorba, para despues mirar la moto en la que estaba sentado su novio-

Sakura:pero Sasuke-kun que significa esta moto ?

Sasuke: esto mi amor, significa que daremos una vuelta en moto.

Sakura: pero estas seguro sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:claro amor ven sube.

El acomodandoce bien en la moto le deja el espacio de atras para que ella se siente , despues de que todo estaba en orden puso la moto en marche y asi estubieron dando bueltas en las calles asta que salieron de la ciudad asta ir por la carretera rumbo a la playa , ya que ella le avia pedido si iban a ver el crepusculo a la orilla de el mar , y este claro no se nego.

Sakura:mi amor no crees que vamos muy rapido , por favor baja la velocidad.

Sasuke:que ? tienes miedo ?-solta una pequeña risita-

Sakura:si, ahora baja la velocidad.

Sasuke:si primero me dices que me amas.

Sakura:TE AMO-grito a todo pulmon-ahora por favor baja la velocidad.

Sasuke: si antes me abrazas con todo el amor que me tienes, abrazame como nunca lo as hecho mi vida.

Sakura:-lo abrasa a mas no poder tratando de transmitirle todo su amor-listo, ahora amor por favor quieres bajar la velocidad?

Sasuke: antes deves quitarme el casco y ponertelo tu.

Sakura:-asi lo iso , le quito el casco cuidadosamente a su amado y se lo puso-listo , ahora puedes bajar la velocidad.........

..:::::::..al dia siguiente..:::::::..

En la mañana siguiente en las noticias de la mañana aparese el reportage de dos jovenes adolecentes que sufrieron un accidente en moto en la carretera rumbo a la playa, el chico que iba manejando murio pero las ultimas palabras que dijo fue_"lo unico que queria era que ella se salvara"_y la joven que iba con el salio con muchas heridas , pero esta fuera de peligro........

el chico se avia dado cuenta mucho antes de que ella le dijese que bajara la velocidad .....que la moto no tenia frenos.....y le pidio que le dijera que lo amaba , por que sabia que ya no lo volveria a escuchar de ella, le pidio que lo abrazara , ya que sabia que no volveria a tener un abraso de ella , y que se pusiera el casco para salvarla ahun a costa de su propia vida...

* * *

¿Y ahora dime .......arias lo mismo ??..

no esperes el dia en que las personas mas importantes en tu vida se vayan de tu lado y no puedas demostrarles lo mucho que significan para ti.

.·*·._has feliz a alguien hoy_.·*·.

plizzz si les gusto dejenme sus rr.!!!!

y no me maten por aver matado a sasuke-kun.!!!

pero la historia era asii.!!!

xddddd

LunnaHaruno..!!


End file.
